


Who was he?

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: ORV: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: ORV, Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint, Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint/전지적 독자 시점, 전지적 독자 시점
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Hello, everyone.So far, I'm a huge fan of the novel "Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint" and as I read the story  I could say that I pretty much ship Yoo Jonghyuk and Kim Dokja. I mean, as much as a cold hearted bastard our Regressor may act, at the end of the day he does his best to help/save Kim  Dokja.Another thing is, I know that our Reader is supposedly to have Yoo Sangah. But, with the way the author writes it seems that the main couple is the two guys instead of KDJ and YSA.So yeah, as huge fan of the ship I decided to search for any fanfics of the two here in the English sites. But, alas, there are none. So...I decided to write one and be the first and act as the start of their fanfics.





	Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> So far, I'm a huge fan of the novel "Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint" and as I read the story I could say that I pretty much ship Yoo Jonghyuk and Kim Dokja. I mean, as much as a cold hearted bastard our Regressor may act, at the end of the day he does his best to help/save Kim Dokja. 
> 
> Another thing is, I know that our Reader is supposedly to have Yoo Sangah. But, with the way the author writes it seems that the main couple is the two guys instead of KDJ and YSA. 
> 
> So yeah, as huge fan of the ship I decided to search for any fanfics of the two here in the English sites. But, alas, there are none. So...I decided to write one and be the first and act as the start of their fanfics.

**Who was he?**

A man with black hair and an average sized physique which steadily held a cellphone.

The first time Yoo Jonghyuk saw that person, he was surprised to see Lee Hyunsung come out alive of the first scenario with an ordinary human along with three other people that was not Kim Namwoon. After which, it bothered him.

It bothered him since it had himself question what possible changes could have happened in this 3rd regression of his. That said, he pushed his thoughts aside and quickly decided to leave the train compartment he was in and headed towards the quintet when he noticed how panicked the five became as he came closer.

Curious about their actions, he sped up towards the cabin door of the next compartment and used his strength in prying the door open when a dokkaebi popped up. This dokkaebi then announced that due to the group's actions the next scenario was forced to prematurely be released. Which to Yoo Jonghyuk's wonder, the circumstance of that scenario made the probability of people surviving higher. 

Running after them, Yoo Jonghyuk watched at what happened and was intrigued by that simple looking man as he seemed to be more kept together than any of the incarnations that didn't belong below the 4th scenario. This sudden realization then made the regressor all the more be on guard of this unknown variable in front of him. After all, even how small and insignificant something is, it may end being the very reason he would fail in his mission.

So, he pounced on the man when the said male least expected it and began his interrogation.

A prophet.

That was what the man claimed to be and because of that he gave that a person a test whether he (Kim Dokja) indeed was worthy of being part of his group.

Three days had passed and as much Yoo Jonghyuk thought he failed, that man came out alive.

Kim Dokja was alive.

After which, they saw each other again and again.

The 3rd scenario in Changmuro station.

The theater dungeon.

The capture the flag and road to being a king scenario.

The disaster of questions scenario.

The scenario of Absolute Throne.

Then, there were a whole lot more.

In those moments, Kim Dokja repeatedly surprised him as the other continuously succeeded.

Was his decision of letting the man live wrong?

So many things have changed due to this variable called “Kim Dokja.”

Yet, during the time when he thought he was going to lose it in the theater dungeon, this person saved him. This man saved him by speaking about his past that nobody else knew of.

His decisions, mistakes and his child. This man knew all about him.

Who was he?

Who was Kim Dokja?

After the theater dungeon, Yoo Jonghyuk wanted to question him about why he knew. After all, not even Anna Croft, a legitimate prophet, in his second regression knew of what everything that experienced in his previous life.

This man, he wanted to know the truth. Yet, by the time he was awake following the theater dungeon, Kim Dokja was already gone. Leaving nothing else but a note. A note and a curious apprentice.

The note contained little information while Lee Jihye, his apprentice, seemed to be oddly looking at him for some time now.

Then, out of the blue, those words came from Lee Jihye.

“Umm…Master? I know that as your follower I shouldn’t pry in your business. But you shouldn’t be that cold to your lover.”

There, the tall black clothed swordsman stopped in his tracks and asked, “What did you say?”

Staring at the embarrassed teen, she reiterated, “I said, master shouldn’t be that cold to your lover. I mean, I don’t know how the both of you had a child. But he is the mother of your child, right? Plus, he cares a lot about you since as much as you treat him that way, he still does his best to stand by your side and make sure that you are not alone.”

Flabbergasted at her meaning, the twenty-eight-year-old was divided on whether he should hit his apprentice or simply ignore her.

That said, something inside of Yoo Jonghyuk made him ask in curiosity on where did she get such an idea. Mentally debating about his options, the awkward silence rang for a couple of seconds before his mind finally came upon a decision.

“How did you get the idea that that man is my lover? To be exact, that he is the mother of my child?”

Red began creeping in Lee Jihye’s face as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find an answer, pausing for a second, what came out next was intriguing.

“I heard what he said during your battle in the theater dungeon. To be truthful, even during the desperate battle, I could see that he didn’t want to kill you. That as much as it physically hurt him and could possibly be the cause of his death, he would rather you remain alive and have the knowledge that you are not alone.

That ahjusii also mentioned that he knew a lot about you and how you had a trauma that made him worry. That the loss of your child took a huge toll on you which made you somewhat mentally unstable.

I mean, from the way I see things, you are not the alone in regards to the lost of a child. Kim Dokja-ssi also seemed to be trying to cope with the aftermath. The difference is, he’s using another child as a coping mechanism to deal with the pain. I’m not saying that the way he does it is healthy. But, the instinct of a grieving mother is to protect and nurture and the way he takes care of that insect kid is just like how a mother would.”

Feeling at loss at the lengthy speech of his apprentice, the black clad regressor simply turned back around and continued on his path as he spoke, “Grieving mother or not, I will treat that man the way I see fit. So, mind your own business, Lee Jihye.”

After that conversation, Yoo Jonghyuk simply ignored the teen’s bullshit in regards to his relationship with that man. Yet, as the scenarios progressed, his apprentice’s assumption always came back upfront in his mind.

Kim Dokja was a prophet.

He was an anomaly.

That man was a foil to a number of his plans.

That person annoyed him a number of times.

Yet, every time he was seriously in trouble and had almost no chance of winning/surviving, that man was always there to support him.

Kim Dokja believed in him.

He willingly spent his coins for him.

Kim Dokja saved him.

That man took care of him when he was poisoned. He personally spoon fed him with the antidote just like how a wife would. He also used his own life to block Shin Yoosung’s deadly attack during her disaster scenario.

Again, and again, that man confused Yoo Jonghyuk.

His actions always gave the regressor mixed feelings.

Feelings of annoyance, anger, melancholy, defeat, disappointment, happiness, hope, warmth and a few others.

Nevertheless, what the black clad swordsman couldn’t understand was how more often than not the other made him feel hope and warmth.

A mere smile could make his heart beat fast. A laugh could make his insides flutter. And when that man was within his reach, the feeling of home and safety was something he felt.

But….he was a man.

He couldn’t possibly be…

Yoo Jonghyuk definitely knew that he didn’t like men.

Doubts and indecision continuously appeared in his mind.

Nonetheless, it still made him wonder whether this feeling only came from the other. Looking back at his previous lives, even when he was with Lee Seolhwa and a few other women, they never made him feel this way before.

He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about it.

These feelings only came from him.

Kim Dokja made him feel human and alive.

This man repeatedly gave him hope that he would succeed in this 3rd regression and somehow, he was starting to believe it.

What should he do? What could he do?

Kim Dokja is a prophet.

He was an anomaly.

He may be a foil to a number of his plans and at times an annoyance.

But, at the end of the day, Yoo Jonghyuk knew that he was his companion and hopefully he would soon become as what Lee Jihye and Uriel wishes them to be.

Hopefully, Kim Dokja would be his one day and he could really make true the two women’s and his aspirations of making Kim Dokja his wife and the mother of his children.

After all, who was Kim Dokja? And who was he?

Kim Dokja called himself a Reader and he (YJH) was the “protagonist.”

If his (KDJ’s) words were really true, then using the halo that he had would make the other man fall in love with him.

If he really was as the other said, then, as the protagonist he could one day solve the bitter one-sided love.

By then, Kim Dokja was his.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys you liked it.


End file.
